Two Thousand Glorious Moon's
by Migle95
Summary: Tori loved Beck since the first time she saw him. Now she needs to fight for him. What happens when the whole class goes camping. Read and Review
1. What these feeling's mean

Two Thousand Glorious Moon s

Dear Diary

Today I discovered what my feelings mean. The sleepless nights I have been going through ,the feeling of something missing. I now understand it. All this time I was in love. I don t know how it happened that I fell in love with one of my best friends, but I did and now I have to learn to keep this in secret.

Tori s PoV As I entered the classroom I saw my friend Cat sucking on a lollipop. The small bright haired girl was sitting on a tall stool. Her eyes wondering around the room every few minutes. The classroom was loud and stuffy, not really what I liked.  
I gracefully moved my lean and tall body to my friends direction. Her eyes caught my movement and she smiled without any effort.  
"Good morning."Cat s excited voice rang.  
"Morning."I greeted while I took a seat beside her.  
"What s wrong?" The innocent girl asked noticing I wasn t smiling.  
"Just tired."I lied. I knew perfectly well that the reason I wasn t my usual self was because of the boy I desperately longed.  
"Are you sure?"She asked once more before going into one of her usual rambles.  
The weather was beautiful today. The sun was shining warmly and combined with the cool breeze it was close to perfect.  
The bell rang just before Cat could finish her story. She closed her lips as the teacher opened the door to his classroom.  
The class went by really fast. Maybe it was because I was busy thinking of Beck.  
Beck was the school s popular guy. Every girl wanted him including me, but his was taken. We were friends and I didn t want to ruin that by telling him that I have feelings for him. I knew he didn t feel the same way. He only had feelings for his girlfriend. Jade.  
The girl that hated me with passion. The girl that made me want to cry at times. He loved her and only her.  
I felt my eyes begin to fill with water. Why was I near to crying? I asked myself hoping I had an answer, but I didn t. My mind had no answers. As the class finished I quickly grabbed everything I owned and ran out the class.  
My dark hair swaying as I neared my locker with every fast step I took. I saw the tall boy that I longed leaning across my locker holding something in his hand. 


	2. This makes me want to cry

Two Thousand Glorious Moon s

Tori s PoV

So here I was. Walking up to the only boy that I wanted. A smile crept on my face. It wasn t fake. No. It was a true smile filled with feelings and hope.  
"Hey." Beck said softly as soon as I was right beside him.  
"Hello." I shot back with a playful grin on my face.  
I quickly opened my locker that was filled with books. Took out the things that I needed and shut the small little door.  
My next class was with Beck. That was mainly the reason he was here. Waiting for me to hurry up.  
"Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"What s in your hand?" I was curious of what could it be.  
He smiled playfully at me and opened his clenched fist. It was something small and shiny. I looked at his face with a curious expression.  
"It s a bracelet." He said with a huge grin on his face.  
My face lit up. Some part in me hoped that it was for me.  
"For Jade." The tall boy finished.  
My face dropped as soon as he said Jade. Why did he love her? I wondered to myself constantly. She was nothing but rude to him. Always ordering him around like he was her maid.  
I struggled to compose my face.  
"It s beautiful I said" I said the only true statement I could come up with.  
"I bought it for our one year anniversary." He said clearly not knowing what I was feeling."Do you think she will like it?" He asked me his face now serious.  
All I wanted to do now was cry, but I said what I would have said if it was for me.  
"It s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I commented on the bracelet that he was holding.  
It was a slim and had a beautiful red stone that looked like a diamond on it. The metal looked like white gold but I wasn t sure.  
"You really think so?" He was sure serious about this. Most guys his age would never put so much thought into any kind of present.  
As we finished our conversation we were already sitting in the dark classroom. We were going to watch a movie today. I was kind of upset about that bracelet conversation so this would give me time to relax.  
As the lights went out and the quite music started I felt a hot breath reach my neck and slip up to my ear before I could make out a single word.

Please review for more. 


	3. The start of my fight

Two Thousand Glorious Moon's

The warm breath tickled my skin and I soon heard a faint whisper.

"Thank you." Was what the soft voice said.

I smiled. I loved making Beck happy. He was my best friend and I would do anything for him, even if it made me hurt in the process.

I couldn't really tune in into the colorful picture in front of me. I was to busy trying to kill of the feelings that were swirling in me right now. Unfortunately I did not succeed. It was now time for the next class. I had it with Beck and Jade. Now I had to deal with them sucking faces. Why could he not see that it was killing me. He was so clueless, but I guess I should be thankful for that. If he did suspect something he would probably stop talking to me.

"Hey you want me to walk with you?" Beck asked with a beautiful smile on his beautiful face.

I smiled but I rejected his offer. I needed to get away from him before I blurted something out.

"I think you should walk with Jade, you don't want to make her mad." I said in a quite tone. I guess he noticed that because he took my hand and started walking.

I noticed that we took a different turn.

"Beck the classroom is that way." I said pointing to the left.

He looked at me and made out a faint smile but he still continued to walk the wrong direction dragging me along with him.

I didn't say anything I just followed his lead.

He pulled me through the doors that lead into an empty classroom. I was confused as he sat on one of the chairs.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused but also kind of happy because he seemed to care about my feelings.

"Why have you been acting so weirdly lately?" He responded with another question.

I didn't know what to say. My body was frozen and my mind blank I fought the urge to cry.


	4. It did not take long

Two Thousand Glorious Moon's

My heart was racing. I had no clue what to say. His eyes dug into my soul, he looked like he was trying to figure me out.

"What do you mean?" I asked my throat dry.

"I mean you being sad all the time and getting all weird when you come across me." He said in one breath.

All I wanted to do was run. Run far, far away. I just wanted to go back in time and to stop myself from falling in love with him.

"Tori?" His soft voice whispered as he stood up and came closer. "You know you can talk to me right?" His face was right next to mine.

The urge to smash my lips against his was so strong, but I was strong to. I could not let myself make the biggest mistake ever just by kissing him.

I putted on a brave and strong face as I looked him in the eyes.

"Beck? Jade will be wondering where you are." I said in a firm voice but my heart was never going to be firm ever again.

"Tori forget Jade for a moment. You need to talk to me." His voice low and sad like I actually meant something to him. "I'm your friend." He finished his sentence. At that very moment something in me snapped.

"Just a friend Beck!" I said every word getting louder than the other. "That's all we will ever be." My voice still mad I saw the look on his face. Confused and scared. I calmed down and finished. "Friends." I said and at that very minute regretting all that I said.

"Tori?" His voice sounded new.. "I don't think we can be friends anymore." And at that very moment my broken heart sank.


	5. You want to know something?

Two Thousand Glorious Moon's

Those words hit me the hardest way they could. He didn't want to be friends anymore. The sweet and caring boy will never talk to me again. I blame myself for this. If I had just controlled my words.

"I'm sorry." The words escaped me. My eyes were full with tears. I couldn't stand here anymore. The tears were already streaming down my cheeks. I backed away a few steps before turning my face the other way and starting to run.

"Wait!" I heard Beck shout, but I didn't. I had to get away.

Everything around me was blurry. My vision was getting worse with every tear that dropped. As I reached the exit someone grabbed me by the waist.

"Please don't go." My favorite voice whispered in my ear and I calmed down.

"I's sorry." I apologized once more.

"Don't be."He said as he held me tight." It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up." His reassuring voice touched my heart.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Tears were stinging my face by now.

"Tori? How long have you had these feelings?" He asked me in a curious and soft voice still not letting go of me.

"I guess I started developing these feelings soon after we met." I explained, hoping he would not freak out.

"Do you want to know something?" He asked as I braced myself for the worst.

I just nodded my head and he quickly pulled up my chin with his soft hand.

"I think I'm falling for you to." As he said those words my lips attacked his not caring about anything else.

His lips were soft and they tasted like apple's. My favorite fruit from now on.


	6. Twitter and new chapters

Sorry for not uploading for a long time I am very very and I would love for you to follow me in twitter for more chapters

I love you all so just follow me when I get 10 followers I will update a chapter:)

/Savelytemigle


End file.
